It's complicated
by blackandwhite9321
Summary: "Long time no see Ciel" tha masked man said smilling at Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

It's complicated

Rating: uh… I don't know… can anyone help me out here?... *slapped by the readers*

Summary: She doesn't use to be like that, at least until what happened 2 years ago…

Warning: sebxfem!Ciel... if you dont like... then dont read it... easy right?

A/N: hi there my beautifull and handsome readers! this is my third fic! please do enjoy it~ and for your information this was re-uploaded... because when i read this story on this site.. there was alot.. and when i mean alot... there like ALOT of errors... so i decided to delete and re-upload it... hopefully it doenst have any more errors... and... if theres still some errors... than forgive me... because english is not my mother language

and so! please enjoy the first chapter of "It's Complicated"

* * *

><p>=CHAPTER 1=<p>

It was twelve in the midnight, the room was silent. And the only thing that could be heard from the room was the steady breathing of a young woman around 24 years old.

KNOCK KNOCK

There was a soft knock on her door, after hearing the knock on her door her eyes immediately shot open and she grunted.

KNOCK KNO—

"Yes, I'm already awake. Please wait" said the bluis-grey haired girl. She sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. She took out her boots from under the bed and immediately put them on, she sighed again. Why would anyone want to bother her on her day off? It's her day off for gods sake!

She stood up and walked in front of the mirror and sink. She took her tooth brush and tooth paste and started to brush her teeth. After that she gave a few splashes of water on her face and dry it with a towel, and of course last but not least she adjusted her rather messy hair.

As she finished cleaning her self up. She walked infront of the door while mumbling somethings like 'this better be important' and something like that. She pressed the button that was beside her door and the door slide open automaticly. And the first thing she saw as the door open wide was the trainee agent. Ronald Knox.

"What's the meaning of waking me in the middle of the night? And not to mention on my day off as well! Are you here just to ask some questions for the field test?" barked the very pissed off Ciel.

"No ma'am, I'm not here for that" Ciel's eyebrow's twitched.

"Then what?" she spatted coldly and intimidatingly.

"W-well… I-I was here.. becau—"

"Well? Speak up! Your not a ten year old! Is this what they teach to the trainee's nowadays?"

"S-sorry ma'am…" no matter how much he tried he could never set aside his fear for the one and only Ciel phantomhive…. She was just… too scary…

"Well?" Ronald took a deep breath before he said ''I was here to tell you that Mr. Tanaka needs to see right away ma'am" Ron gulped..

"For what?" Ciel asks.

"If I remembered correctly he was talking about something for you next mission…" Ron said, and saw the blue cerulean eyes that belonged to Ciel widden. 'Next mission' she hasn't heard that for 2 years and it made her a little bit nervous althought she'll never admit that.

"Where is Mr. Tanaka at? Uh…. What's your name?"

"It's Ronald Knox ma'am… And Mr. Tanaka is in the conference room" with that she left Ron all alone, and he was quite shocked by how rude his senior acted. She didn't even said a simple 'thank you' or something for the information. The trainee watched his senior walk in the empty hall and being swallowed by the elevator. Right after she was out of sight the trainee sighed so loud that it echoud through out the empty hall.

"if she wasn't so temperamental and not older than me by 4 years I would totally hit on her!" it was againts Ron policy to date someone older than him "Such a shame~ someone as beautiful as her is as scary as a bear…. Hahahahahah!" Ronald laughed at his own joke.

After a moment of laughing he noticed something, Ciel forgot to close her door. Since Ronald is a nice kid he decided to close her door. His fingers was about to touch the button beside the door, when his eyes accidentally took a look inside her room. He couldn't see much but one thing is for sure, besides her desk everything was really clean and spacious. Ronald was taken by his curiosity, and the next thing he noticed he was checking out Ciel's room.

He was mentally scolding himself for his his uncontrolable curiosity, he didn't want to this but he couldn't help himself. Besides it was Ciel's fault for letting her room opened like that. His eyes suddenly noticed the two photo frames that was on her night stand. He walked towards the nightstand and examine the two photos carefully, the first photo was a picture of Ciel, her hair was slightly shorter and she looked younger so Ronald thought that it was taken few years ago. There was nothing much from the photo, but the thing that was bothering Ronald that the fact Ciel was smilling, it wasn't a big smile, it was just a normal smile. And she was with his other two seniors, the one on the left side of the photo was his tanned skin senior with the name BJ, and beside BJ was his brownish-gold blonde senior Justin Moore, beside him was Ciel, and on the right side of the photo was a man that Ronald doesn't recognize and that he assumed was Ciel's boy friend. Because the second photo was her and that guyagain sitting together.

But he pushed the thought away as far as he could. There's no way the scary Ciel Phantomhive have's a boyfriend! NO WAY! Even the single thought about it made Ronald shiver.

The blonde trainee was so focused looking around the room that he didn't notice footsteps getting near to the door.

"Yo! Ciel its rare for ya to let your room widely opened like that are ya cleanin' or somethin—What the hell? Ronald knox WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING INSIDE CIEL'S ROOM?" BJ shouted in horror.

"U-uh well… Mr. Tanaka told me too call Ms. Ciel to the conference room for something about her next mission… and well after I told her that Mr. Tanaka is in the conference room she just left like that with out even closing her door…. And I was going to close it! Honestly! But my curiousity got the better of me… and here you see me now…" He explained innocently.

"Say what now?..." BJ's jaw dropped. "She didn't close her freakin' door?" Ron nodded and BJ laughed while muttering something about how childish Ciel is sometimes.

"Haahahah! Your just to honest kid! Hahaha… even so that was stupid of her to do such a thing! She must be pissed off to no end to forgot to close her room door hahahaha!" BJ laughed again and seeing his senior laugh like that he couldn't help but laugh as well even though he knows that it isnt polite. Ciel's room was filled with laughter, sadly the laughing had to stop, because the owner of the room is back. And she's not happy at all.

"You two better have a great explanation of why the both of you are inside my room" she hissed, BJ sweatdropped, and Ron could only gulp his nervousness 'I'm totally dead' he thought.

"Awww~ c'mon Ciel~ Chill out a bit would ya?... Ronnie here was going to close your door because you forgot to close it when you left to see Mr. Tanaka… he was gonna push the button but I startled him so he falls inside your room … and I helped him get up… and we joked around abit…. Is that so wrong?" he lied to Ciel to cover for the blond trainee, atleast it wasn't a 100% lie… right? Ciel's eyebrow twitched and a faint blush appeared on her face for her stupidness.

"If you two don't want to get killed by me… get out of my room… NOW!" the two immediately got out of her room . "Awww c'mon Ciel don't be so serious all the time~" BJ tried to be cute but failed, and only got a very cold glare from Ciel.. Bj was going to say something again but before he could Ciel pressed the button beside her door and it automaticly closed and locked it self. BJ sighed and gave a small pat on Ronalds shoulder and signaled him to come with him.

"Want somethin' to eat?" BJ asked and ron nodded… He was starving he didn't got the chance to eat because of all the task that his mentor gave him. And so they went to the cafeteria

Their walk to the cafeteria was silent, in the elevator BJ to decided to end the silentness. "Hey Knox… Don't mind Ciel .. kay? She's always like that when someone distubrs her on her day off."

"But she doesn't need to be so scary all the time… I cant even talk like a normal person around her… she's terrifying I tell you!" BJ raised and eyebrow was Ciel that scary like everybody says? , maybe he was used to Ciel's temperamental emotion so it wasn't a really big deal.. they known each other since Ciel was eight and he was eleven. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Say Knox… what date is today?" BJ asked…

"I think its twenty something sir" Ronald asked hesitantly because his seniors face was serious.

"I see…" BJ frowned. "Uhh.. is there something wrong sir?" Ron asked curiously… oh Ronnie dear have you ever heard the saying 'Curiousity killed the cat'? honestly….

"It's almost that time again…"

"huh?" Ronald was confused alright… and I bet you readers are too… I think… ._."

"What do you mean sir?" Ronald said as they got out from the elevator and entered the cafeteria.

"How about we sit down and order some food… then we'll talk about it.." Ron gave a nod although he really wants to know it … like now!

Both of them sat down and ordered their food. They were silent awaiting for their food to come. Ronald didn't dare to ask for some reason he doesn't know. Minutes has passed and finally their food arrived. And BJ started.

"So… Knox… as I was saying… Back then Ciel wasn't like what you see today" he said as he took a big bite out of his pizza.

"Don't tell me.. she was actually kind? Friendly? Not rude all the time? Smiles to her underclassmen?" Ronald said all in one breath and BJ could only laugh..

"woaaa slow down there! Hahaha! And naaah~… she's always been like that…. Literally…"

"I don't get a single word your saying to me sir!" Ronald pouted.

"Al right alright… just put this aside… hahaha…" like any good underclassmen ronald agreed to put that aside, the talking had to stop for a while for them to enjoy their rather heavy midnight snack. It took them 15 minutes to finish their food.

"Aaaah~ that hit the spot! I didn't eat all day…" Ron said cheerfully as he rubbed his stomach

"You'll just get sick if you keep on doing that Knox… by the way… when you were snoopin' around Ciel's room…. Did you… see the two photo frames on her nightstand?..." BJ asked carefully.

"uh… yeah… the first photo I saw, there was you, Ms. Ciel, Mr. Justin, and a guy that i…. think is Ciel's boyfriends since the other one was her and that guy…" Ronald shivered again at the very thought. BJ suddenly laughed and they were the center of attention..

"Sir you should lower your voice… people are staring at us now!"

"Hahahaha… haha… haha.. haaa… I'm sorry it just so funny I can help but laugh" BJ continue his laughing session.

"So they aren't? … don't tell me their siblings?"  
>"Hell no! and no! but they were always like brother and sister… but then... aaah but who knows…"<p>

"And what does this have to do with her temperamental attitude?"

"Honestly kid… you're better off being a researcher than being an agent with your type of curiousness"

"Naaaah~ I'd prefer being an agent, because the ladies like cool guys! Haaha" BJ rolled his eyes "Now! Please continue the story mommy~" Ron said as if he was a three year old boy getting a bed night story from his mother.

"You little brat… don't you dare call me mommy!"

"Aww c'mon I was onlly kidding BJ sir… please continue…" Ronald said cheerfully and BJ could only sigh at the very behaviour of his underclassmen..

"hm… you are very well aware that most of the agents here… used to be unlucky kids right?"

"huh?" Ron was trying to get what was BJ talking .. "O-ooh… yeah I know… my father told me that when I decided to become an agent like him three years ago.." said the twenty year old blondie. "And I was quite surprised that my father was one of those kids as well… I never thought that he was a homeless child...…"

"heh… agent Knox eh?... he used to be my mentor you know!... atleast until…" BJ trailed of not wanting to remember his mentor's death.. "I'm sorry kid…"

"It's fine sir…" Ronald smiled sadly.. "if I remember correctly…" Ron started changing the subject.. "There were two types of 'unlucky kids' as you said… is that right sir?..."

"Yes exactly… they were either homeless children that lives in the cold streets… or nobles that was unfortunate …"

"when you mean by unfortunate… does that mean… their family was killed or something like that?"

"good guess…" BJ took a sip from his coffee "And Ciel used to be one… of those nobles…"

"What happened to her family?"

"Ever heard a company named Funtom co.?"

"not really… but … I think when I was little I heard my father talking about how famous the Funtom co. was…"

"Well.. if you must know.. her parents… they were killed when Ciel was only a innocent eight year old girl… and the house was burnt down… the culprits was never known… even until now.."

"I… I feel sorry for her… it must hurt a lot… loosing everything in such a young age…"

"well yeah… mee to… everyone here in this place have their own sad stories… even, the most succesfull agent do have them.." BJ smiled sadly as he remembers his past.

"now I get it why she's always so temperamental like that… "

"well that's not the only reason kid… "

"then whats the other one?"

"hm…. If I remember correctly it was a rainy day… 16 years ago…" and so the story begins.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>AN: so what do you think? was it good? i hope so~ once again i'm sorry if there is still some errors... Please RnR maybe it'll make me a better fic author *smiles* ... and of course if you guys RnR i would totally apreciate it! and i'll give you kisses and hugs~ hehehe~

oh yes, if anyone of you guys are reading my first fic "Kuro at school" i apologize for the really-really slow updates... 2 weeks a go i just finished doing the mid term exams and i was gonna write the 5th chapter... but... i dont have a single idea for the chapter... and that how i got an idea for this fic!... but stil... if you guys want to give some ideas i would really love it!

there is nothing left that i want to say... see you all in the next chapter~ dont forget to RnR~

*winks and goes searching for some J-rock and j-pop MV's on youtube*

=Blackandwhite9321=


	2. Chapter 2

It's complicated

Rate: nope... still no idea with the rating here.

Summary: "SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Ciel screams in agony. Tears flowing like a river on those pale cheeks. As much as i want to scream and cry like Ciel, i have to be strong for Ciel. Because Sebastian is...

A/N: hi there! please enjoy and i'm really sorry for the late update. i havent got the time since im starting to get busy for the exams.. urgh... its killing me

Warning: Violence(i think) and english is not my mother language so if there is any errors do forgive me~

* * *

><p>=CHAPTER 2=<p>

* * *

><p><em>"hm…. If I remember correctly it was a rainy day… 16 years ago…" and so the story begins.<em>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK BJ'S POV<p>

It was one of those rainy days, i was only 11 back then, and i just finished some intensive physical training with my 2 bestfriends slash partners.

"Maan~ my body is aching! Mr. Knox is so strict i dont like it" i complained while rubbing my sore hand and drying my hair.

"Yeah right, you always say that... after EVERY physical training" my brownish-blonde friend said while changing into a white t-shirt.

"Tell me about it... oh hey Justin pass me the towel would ya?" said my ebony haired friend. and Justin threw a towel to him and he started drying his hair. I pouted.

"you guys are mean! No candy for you two!" i said overdramaticly, Justin only rolled his eyes and my ebony friend frowned

"You know how much i hate sweets!" he made a discusted face, but me and Justin just laughed. And before we know it we were joking and laughing around.

KNOCK KNOCK, a soft knock on the door disturbed our laughing. And the door opened without saying is it okay or not for the knocker to come in.

"Ho ho ho! I hope i'm not bothering you kids" said a very familiar voice.

"Mr. Tanaka what brings you here sir?" said my ebony haired friend

"Would you boys mind coming with me? I want you guys to meet someone" we all look at each other, and look back at Mr. Tanaka and then nodded in a unison.

Mr. Tanaka got out of our shared room and lead us to the elevator, he brought us to the eleventh floor. The health and rehabilitation section, i raised an eyebrow what was Mr. Tanaka bringing us here for?. After we got out of the elevator Mr. Tanaka talked with one of the nurses, and she led us to a certain room in the end of the hall. We all stood infront of the door, Mr. Tanaka opened the door and the nurse excuse her self. After the nurse left we took a look inside the room, it was just a normal room. The ones that looks like one of those hospital rooms. And in the middle of the room there's a bed, and lied there a kid but i couldn't tell if this kid was a boy or a girl. This kid was sleeping soundly in the bed although there was a few bandages here and there. Mr. Tanaka walks towards the kid and gave a soft pat on the kids shoulder.

The kids eyes immediately shot open and sat up straight with a bit trace of fear on the kids face, and suddenly the kid was groaning in pain while holding onto his or her shoulder. Mr. Tanaka pushed the kid back so that the kid was laying back on the bed, and give the kid a soft smile. "It's okay kiddo, hohoho! I'm just here to introduce you to a few people ho. Ho. Ho!" The kid relaxed and sigh in relief. Mr. Tanaka called us to get closer to the bed and we could see the kid clearly, the kids eyes was cerulean blue, the skin was flawless it was such a bad thing that the kid was all bandaged up and look so emotionless.

"Ho ho ho, please introduce your selfs" he said. And the room was still silent so i started the introduction.

"Yo! My name is Benjamin Parker Johnson but call me BJ, kay? Oh yes its nice to met you!" i said with a big smile.

"I'm Justin. Justin Moore, and its nice too meet you" He said with a small smile. Me and Justin already introduce areselfs that only leaves.

"Hi there, my Name is Sebastian Michaelis" he said with his signature smile and took the kids hand in to his and gave a small kiss on it, "Its really nice too meet you, would you mind to tell me what your name is?" he smiled genuinely this time and the kid was abit shocked by Sebastian's behaviour... Well, here he's known as the most charming and polite guy. He'll cath anybody's heart, girls, boys, older people, even animals. Sometimes i just envy him so much. Were does he gets his charms anyway?

At first the kid hesitated on answering, after a while of waiting the kid finally said "Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive..." the kid said while retreating his or her hand from Sebastian's.

"ho ho ho, since the introducing is over i'll explain everything. Please take a seat." We all sit down on the couch near the bed. And finally started when we were ready paying attention to him.

"You see, this little..." Mr. Tanaka trailed off and looked at the kid and the kid gave a pleading face which i think is weird, but i put that aside. "boy here is the son of the couple Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive... And as you know a week ago the were killed by unknown people... and their house was burnt down.. "

"What? THE Phantomhives? I thought there were no survivors, its all over the news you know..'' Justin said with a frown

" ho ho ho, that is what we say to the reporters and journalist... you see this boy is not like any other normal kid... he's really smart for his age... and beside we did this to protect him from his parents murderers by his fathers request'' Mr. Tanaka while ruffling the kids hair. He then put both his hands on each side of the kid shoulder.

"Now this three boys here will be your partners, they will help you if you have any things that are hard to understand and they will be your new roommates... And like you they have their own scars in life... " The boy nodded and Mr. Tanaka walk towards the door.

"hohoho now i'll leave you for a while... i have somewhere to go... " The three of us nod and uhh i think Ciel was his name just stared at the door. After mr. Tanaka left there was an awkward silence between the four of us.. so i decided to talk first.

"well... since mr. Tanaka left us here to know each other more let me introduce my self again and you'll be our partners for a long time so you have the right to know about our pasts... okay then... I'm Benjamin Parker Johnson but they usually call me BJ... before i was here i was an orphan and... well... i live at some random alley on the bad side of town... hahaha but i'm greatfull that i was saved by the people here... hahaha... or not maybe that day i would die for sure..." i smiled sadly "OKAY! It's justin's turn!" i said cheerfully .

"... my name is Justin Moore and i used to be normal school kid... until my father and mother sold me to... some guys... heh... and like BJ i'm really thankfull that i was saved by the people here... next is Sebastian..." Justin looked away

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis... i'm from the famous Michaelis family... my dad is a noble and agent at the same time like your father and my mom is just your normal japanese woman... when i was 6 they were killed i dont have anywere to go and Mr. Tanaka offered me to be a agent like my dad... and ever since that i choosed to follow my fathers step and be an agent like him..." he smiled.

After the short introductions and stories about our past and such, we started to tell about the place. And Ciel started to talk as well. And before we know it we were laughing together. That day when we first meet Ciel was the beggining of a good friendship.

.

.

.

A month after rehabilitating in the health and rehabilitation section Ciel finally could start training with us. At first Ciel was really – really weak he doesn't even know how to hold a gun he said his father never educated him on self defence. Different with Sebastian he was taugh by his father to fight since he was 5. At first Ciel was the laughing stock of alot of people but he never really mind them. And we dont mind as well, as his partner the only thing we can do is give him support and help him as much as possible. Because of the constant mocking Ciel received everyday he became a really cold person. He rarely smiles. And easily gets mad. We didn't mind, but because of his new attitude the older guys like to bully him and the trainers kinda hates Ciel's attitude.

On one day there was aphysical group test. Me, Justin, Sebastian, and Ciel started to do lots of physical test. Every group past all the tests with ease but our group didn't past all of them because Ciel's body couldn't catch up. In the end he got scolded by the trainer and when we were about to defend him the trainer ordered us to go back to our room and rest and if we disobey we will get punished.

After we got back to our room, we took a shower and after that we all go back to the training hall but when we got there the place was already dark.

"Where should Ciel be?" Justin raised his shoulder to indicate that he doesn't know.

"The infirmary"

"What?"

"The infirmary, Ciel had a few scratches and bruises while doing the test... i have a good feeling he's there"

"Yeah, seriously" i just roll my eyes.

We went to the infirmary and Sebastian was right Ciel was in the infirmary but he was being bullied by the some older kids

"heh! You should go to cooking school... you are never gonna be a succesfull agent...you cant even defend your self..." Ciel just glare back at them, knowing Ciel no matter what they say Ciel would never give up.

"Dont even think about going to your friends for help, you will never get better because you are weak. And because you are weak one day your friends will die becuase of your weakness." Usually Ciel would ignore them, but when that guy mentioned those words his eyes widen.

"You dont want them to die dont you? So just quit, your never going to be a great agent." Ciel looked down to his feet, his shoulders was shaking.

"HEY! Stop bugging him!" when the bullies heards us, they went out. Mumbling something like 'why would they even hangout with a weakling like him' or 'You will totally be the cause of your friends death' . Sebastian glared at the one saying that, but it seems they didnt notice. Our attention went back to Ciel, he was looking at the ground. His body shaking.

"Ciel, dont listen to them" Sebastian said while patting Ciel's head.

". . ." Ciel kept silent, he didnt want to look up at us. We know that he was holding back his tears. And Ciel was to pridefull to let anyone see him cry.

"Ciel, its okay... Dont mind them. Their just jealous that you get to be teamed up with us." Sebastian said again softly.

"B-but, why i have to be in one team as you guys? I-i'm weak... what if they were right? What if one day because of my weakness you guys die because of me?" Ciel said looking up with tears filled eyes, he was desperately trying to hold back his tears.

"That wont happen, you'll just have to train harder. And dont worry we will help you all the way. Right guys?" Sebastian said giving his most beautifull smile.

"Of course! Even though your new, you are still part of them team. And as a team we should help eachother." I said.

"Never mind those guys, you can be strong too. But it just need some time. And like what they say, the last blooming flower is the most beautiful one" Justin said with a smile he rarely shows to anyone.

"See? We're all in this together. okay?"

"T-thank you" Ciel said, while tears started to roll down his cheeks.

.

.

.

11 years has passed and we all got closer to one another, especially Ciel and we grew into great agents even Ciel the weak boy is now one of the top agents there is even though his age was quite young. But over the years Ciel has been known to have a bad attitude, its just that he was really cold too all people she meets besides from the three of us and Mr. Tanaka. The older guys that used to bully Ciel are now afraid of him, who knew that fragile Ciel can be so scary and ruthless when he gets mad. Everytime the academy hears Ciel's name they would be scared to death, but to be honest is Ciel really that scary? For years me, Justin, and Sebastian has been asking the same thing. But never really understand. Oh well, it doesnt matter as long as the four of us are together everything will be fine.

It was another one of those nights, nights where we would fight for the safety of our country.

"BJ Dont let that man escape!" Justin shouted. He throws something to Ciel. Ciel took out his gun and put the thing that Justin gave. So its was the refil' Ciel and Sebastian started shooting the guy. The guy kept on running an finally he was cornered.

"If you want to live, i suggest you hand over the serum now" Ciel said coldly, the man desperately looked around for an escape root. Ciel stepped closer to the guy while pointing the gun right infront of the man's face.

"Put the serum and your gun down, and put your hands up in the air" The man did as he was told, Ciel crouched down and took both the gun and the serum while still pointing the gun at the man. He gave a quick look at the serum. When Ciel was about to put the serum inside his coat pocket the man took out a knife from his waistband and run towards Ciel.

"CIEL!" Sebastian shouted.

Ciel was too surprised to move away, the man stabbed Ciel between his stomach and chest. Out of reflex Ciel pulled the trigger of his gun and the bullet went through the mans skull. Ciel fell to the ground clutching his wound in pain, Sebastian immediately ran to where Ciel was. "Ciel hold on! BJ call an ambulance now!" With out much word i said a quick 'yes sir!' and call the ambulance.

Between gasps and harsh breathing Ciel called justin. "J-justin... bring this to the headquarters now... UHUK!" Ciel coughed some blood. "Ciel stop talking" Sebastian took the serum that was in Ciel's hand. "Go do as he says" Justin nodded, when Sebastian uses that tone nobody dared to disobey him.

Ciel coughed more blood and then fell unconsious. "DAMMIT!" Sebastian said took some bandages from his left pocket and some medication. He ripped Ciel's clothes with his pocket knife. Sebastian was shocked really shocked at what he was seeing, not the wound.

"What the hell Sebastian hurry up and bandage him up! he's bleeding to death!" BJ shouted.

"He's not a 'he', he's a 'she'" BJ raised an eyebrow, Sebastian was still shocked. So i pushed him aside.

"What ever your talking about its not important at the moment because Ciel is bleeding to death" i started to bandage Ciel up, and Sebastian was right. Ciel is not a he but a she. Her breast was tied with somebandages so that it'll look flat. Who would knew that the heir to the Phantomhive family was a girl? After i finished bandaging Ciel, i saw Sebastian looking at the sky frowning. 3 minutes of waiting finally the ambulance came and took Ciel to the nearest hospital. We could just bring her to the headquarters but it was too far from this place.

.

.

.

The doctor at the public hspital finally came out after a 2 hour long operation. Both me and Sebastian stood up.

"How is he" i shook my head "i mean her, doc?"

"Well, the stab wound was pretty deep but it didnt cause any fatal injuries. She will be fine. Although she lost quite alot of blood. Maybe in a few hours she will wake up. Feel free to go inside and look at her condition"

"No, we must bring her back to the headquarters"

"But she just finished an operation i dont think that will be—"

"Look, your dealing with officials here, do as we say or we will tarnish your little reputation" Sebastian finally spoke, his voice sound irritated and dangerous. So the doctor had no choice but to follow our orders.

.

.

.

3 days has passed and Ciel finally woke up.

"Where am i?" Ciel said.

"The health and rehab section." I said while Sebastian ignored Ciel's question and turn back his attention on the book he was reading a few seconds ago. And then there was a soft knock on the door, it opened and reveal Mr. Tanaka and Justin.

"How are you feeling young one? Ho ho ho" Mr. Tanaka asks.

"I. . . dont know sir. . . it hurts and. . . my head feels kinda light. . ." Ciel said holding her head trying to focuse her sight.

"Well atleast you are still alive, i'm sorry but i cant stay long i have a meeting so i'll be going now. Please rest well and the three of you stay here and accompany HER, okay?" Ciel's eyes widen, the three boys nod their heads. And Mr. Tanaka left.

"Y-you guys found out didnt you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah... Well it was Sebastian who found out... And well..." i said and a frown came to Sebastians face. Justin look out of the window knowing that this uncomfortable atmosfear will become something not fun at all. Ciel clenched the sheets and cursed underneath his breath. There was a moment of awkward silent before Sebastian talked.

"Why did you hid this from us?" His voice was cold, eyes staring coldly at Ciel. Ciel looked away. Never in my life i saw Sebastian look at Ciel like that, he look so mad... so betrayed... the place was still silent before Ciel answered "I. . . . . . dont know. . ." Ciel was totally hiding something but i think he doesnt want us to know. "You dont know? Oh great... And i thought you were a honest person" Sebastian replied while glaring at Ciel. Ciel was still silent.

"What are you hiding Ciel?" Sebastian asks again

". . . . . ."

"Fine if that is what you want" Sebastian close his book and stood up. "W-wait Sebastian... I-ican explain" Ciel said.

"What ever" And with that Sebastian left the room. Ciel closed his eyes and cursed under his breath.

Two weeks after Ciel got out from the health and rehab section Ciel was asign to the research section knowing that Ciel's wound wasnt fully healed. Since we are in one team as Ciel, for a short period of time the four of us are posted on the research section. Having a room where the four of us will work alone that wasnt the best choice Mr. Tanaka has ever given us. Our work wasnt on top notch because of the tension between the four of us, but mostly Ciel and Sebastian. Ever since Ciel's little secret has been revealed, Sebastian has been ignoring Ciel. And Ciel wasnt really happy so she almost snapped at everyone. It was the worst.

On one quite morning Ciel came to me, Justin, and Sebastian's shared room. After her secret revealed Mr. Tanaka tranfered Ciel into another room.

"Where's Michaelis?" She asked.

"He went out... i think he was in that field we found when we were kids" Justin said not looking up to Ciel because he was reading a book.

"oh..." She sighed and went out. Right after he left and the door closed.

"Hey Justin" i called.

"hmm?" Justin said finally looking away from his book that he was really into.

"Lets make a bet!"

"Of what?"

"Ciel and Sebastian. I think they are gonna be involved in a big fight.."

"Nah, they'll be friends again..."

"no way!"

"How about we just look and see what happens?"

"Okay! Now lets stalk them!" And so we went to the field where both Ciel and Sebastian were.

.

.

.

As soon as we arrived we hide behind the bushes. At the field we saw Sebastian sitting and Ciel standing infront of him. When Sebastian ignores someone he really ignores them.

"Hey" It seem Ciel looked irritated by calling Sebastian over and over but Sebastian acts like theres nothing calling for him.

". . . . . ."

"Hey!"

". . . . . ."

"Sebastian!" Ciel said shouting this time.

"What?" Sebastian finally replied Ciel's calls but he answered it coldly making Ciel gulp in nervousness. At first she looked hesitant her mouth opened and closed a few times and finally she got the courage to say what she wanted to say.

"I-i'm sorry... i-i'm sorry okay!"

". . . . . ." silence.

"Sebastian, i'm really really sorry please... please forgive me..."

"I trusted you Ciel"

"T-that's why i'm sorry, please Sebastian"

"Why shoould i? You could always lie again right?" Ciel's jaw fell, she couldn't believe Sebastian's words. Even me and Justin couldn't believe what he has just said to Ciel. It's so out of his character.

"T-that's it! Just because i kept the fact that i was born a girl from you guys, from YOU that doesn't mean you have to give me the silent treatment and then saying something rude!"

"And who are you, telling me what to do? I trusted you with all i've got, you know every secret i have and yet you lied to me. And took my trust for granted."

"i-i know. . . i-iknow i was wrong. . ." she sat beside Sebastian "i-i know.. but... i-i was..." she mumbled the last words i couldnt hear it.

"I'm sorry but what did you just say?" Sebastian asks

"I was scared okay!" Sebastian blinked a few times before bursting out into laughter. And Ciel's face went red.

"HAHAHAH... hahahaha hahaha haaaa... You? THE scary Ciel Phantomhive... SCARED? Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"S-shut up!"

"Hahahahaha! But, what is it that you fear of me, my lady?" Heh their back to normal in this rate i'm gonna loose the bet.

"idiot!..." Ciel pouted. "D-do you remember... when i was 14 and you were 16 that picnic Mr. Tanaka forced the four of us to come because we were over working ourselves?" Ciel said playing with her fingers.

"hmmm..." Sebastian thought about it for a second "yeah... what about that?"

"haaah, i guess you asking means you forgot about it" Ciel said sighing.

"What about it?"

"W-well, i-i asked you when you prefer me as a girl or boy, you answered 'what the hell? Are you getting an operation or something? Your acting just like that creepy Grell!'"

"oh yeah... that..." Ciel's eyebrow twitched she was refraining her self not to yell at Sebastian "W-well, that day i was gonna tell you, but because of your responce i thought, keeping it a secret woulg be the better... because i didnt want you to hate me.."

"i would never hate you, your my little bro—i mean sister.." Sebastian said while smilling softly.

"S-so do you forgive me?" Ciel said playing with her fingers again.

"no"

"W-what?"

"Ahahahaha! Of course i forgive you, infact i forgived you right after the first time you apologized to me... It's just that i just loving messing around with you soo..."

"You what?"

"hehehe~" right now you can see the dark aura surrounding Ciel.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO KILL YOU AT THE MOMENT?"

"Nope~ its because i know you will never kill me" Sebastian chuckled and the next thing that Sebastian done is not what i ever expected from him. He kisses Ciel on the cheek, it made Ciel's face as red as a tomato. "W-what the hell?" Ciel said while holding the cheek that Sebastian just kissed, Sebastian smiled softly towards Ciel and pull Ciel into a loving bear(?) hug. Making Ciel even red-er than before. Sebastian murmured something soft to her ears.

"Dont worry i will never be mad at you, because you are my sweet little sister and that is not going to change. And i will always protect you from any type of harm~" He gave another peck on Ciel's cheek.

"i dont need your protection you arse!" She said while struggling to get out of the loving bear(?) hug. But fail.

"Of course you do, your my little sister right? Well.. Maybe not by blood but were still siblings~ and i'm one hell of a big brother.."

"Tch! What ever" Ciel rolled her eyes. Sebastian let go of Ciel and she stood up. Giving a hand to Sebastian and help him stand up.

"Lets go"

"where?"

"Mr. Tanaka needs us" The two agents went to the conference room where mr. Tanaka would be.

Meanwhile

"I win, you have to be my servant for month" Justin said while smirking.

"No way man!"

"nope! A deal is a deal!"

"no i will neveeer"

"So you wont mind if i tell everybody about your little secret?"

"what? What secret?"

"The one that only the the four of us know... adding a few wont be so bad right?" Justin said giving an evil smirk.

"Which one? There's alot of my secrets that only the four of us know!"

"That one, you know THAT one" Justin make sure to emphasize the for 'that' and my face went pale.

"Alright alright! I'll be your servant for month.. just dont tell that damn secret.."

"yeah yeah what ever... now lets go before they get suspicious "

"sure.."

.

.

.

Everything went back to normal and before you know it, we spent another four years together and we are more close than ever. And as usual we were in one of our missions everything went smoothly until.

"AAAARRRGGHHH!" Justin screamed in pain feeling his hand burn because of the acid that was thrown by an enemy. "Hang on there Justin! Sebastian shoot that thing!" Ciel ordered while bringin Justin behind a big pole so that he wouldnt be on the way. Sebastian did as Ciel ordered him to. I try and focuse to set the bom. I heard a loud bang from Sebastian gun. "BJ would you hurry up? we're runningf out of time!" Ciel shouted. " Dont worry! Almost got it... Okay its set! Let's get out of here!" i got to where Ciel and Justin is, and i carry Justin on my shoulder so that i can run easier than carry him on my back. Ciel gave a few shots to one of the enemies before standing up. The four of us ran as fast as we could. Ciel loosed her footing and fell. "Ciel!"

"Dammit! I think i sprained my leg"

"Can you stand up and run?" Sebastian asks

"Yeah sure bu—"

BANG BANG BANG! The sounds of the banging sounds from the guns startled us. And there was a creaking sounds a part of the metal ceiling fell of and traps Ciel and Sebastian. I shot the guys at the top and go to where Ciel and Sebastian are.

"Ciel! Sebastian! Are you okay?" i shouted.

"We're trapped! Go first! And get some help... Sebastian is heavily wounded, he broked his leg.. go now! The timer will set off any minute! I'll try and free Sebastian!"

"Go now! Dont mind me and Ciel!"

"But it'll be to late for that!" I set Justin down, he was clutching his arm. It tried and help Ciel get piece of the metal off of Sebastian's leg it was really heavy.

"URGH DAMMIT! There's no use! It wont even move!" Ciel shouted in frustation. But that didnt stop her, she kept on trying, and i helped all i can. Time was running out. With all we got we try to move the peace of metal again and it finally moved. Ciel took Sebastian hand and put his hand around her shoulders and we started to run again althought Ciel and Sebastian had a hard time because of Ciel's sprained ankle and Sebastian's broken leg. As we were running, when didnt notice that the boss has been following us. The boss shots Sebastian broken leg making him and Ciel fall to the ground. Sebastian screamed in pain.

"Sebastian!" before i could go to where Ciel and Sebastian is the boss ordered both his bodyguards to deal with us. I put Justin down, "can you deal with them?"

"uukh.. although it hurts i think i can manage"

"good" And so the fight begins. While i was fighting the two bodyguards in the corner of my eyes i could see Ciel and Sebastian were in trouble. Both of them were trying to protect eachother. But Sebastian couldn't do much because of his broken leg.

"HAHAHA! YOU LITTLE RUNTS WONT BE GOING ANYWHERE!" The boss grab hold of Sebastian broken leg making him groan in pain. Ciel kick the man in the face and the man in return getting a shot on the shoulder by one of his bodyguards. "How dare you hurt her!" Sebastian shouted and shot the man right between the eyes. The man fall to the ground with a big thud.

I hit the tanned skin man with my elbow on the neck, when my hit meets his neck there was a loud crack sound. At last i can go and help Ciel and Sebastian. I shot both of the remaining bodyguards that was protecting the boss, and i could see Ciel helping Sebastian to stand. I took back my attention to the boss and shot both of his leg.

"ARRGHHHHH DAMMIT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH!" he was trying to shot me but he missed and Ciel was the one who caught the bullet on her right hip "AAKHHHHH" she was in pain she and Sebastian fell down, Sebastian fell right on top of Ciel's wound receiving the a hiss of pain from Ciel.

Our performance this time was really bad. Never before on our missions we get this injured so bad, even my left shoulder is starting to ache again.

The boss was gonna shot again but Sebastian prevented it, Sebastian strangled the boss. Sebastian was standing, he's gonna make his wound even worst. Dammit! The boss repeatedly hit Sebastian leg, and Sebastian could do nothing but fall to the ground clutching his broken wound in pain and despair. The boss took a piece of metal, the edges were pointy. The boss was going to hit Sebastian but i ran and push the boss away from both Sebastian and Ciel. Man. This guy doesnt want to give up. And we have only a little bit time left. I looked at my wristwatch. 3 more minutes before this place will explode.

"Lets go! We have less than three minutes!" I said running back to Justin helping him up. Ciel assisted Sebastian on standing and they started running no matter how much they were in pain. I stopped both of them. "Justin can you help Sebastian? Sebastian is to heavy for Ciel and you cant carry Ciel with that wounded arm of your."

"yeah sure, i can do it." So i scoop the exhausted Ciel and Justin helped Sebastian walking. We ran with all the strength we have left. A scream was heard from behind us, it was the boss again.

"DAMMIT! WHY WONT YOU JUST GIVE UP AND DIE!" Sebastian shouted, he let go of Justin's hold.

"Sebastian what are you doing? Let him be! He wont be able to walk with both his legs!"

"No! Hes to stubborn, i cant risk letting him live! Now go! I'll hold him of!"

"Dont be crazy Sebastian! Your leg is broken! And your hand is trembling!" Ciel said

"I said go!"

"NO! I'm not leaving here wi—"

"I SAID GO! I PROMISED TO YOU THAT I WILL PROTECT YOU AND I AM GOING TO CIEL! NOW GO!" Ciel's eyes widen and she gritted her teeth, she couldn't reply anything and kept silent and bitting her lips.

"P-please Sebastian dont do this!" She finally said, her voice shaky and anxious.

"No! Justin, BJ get her out of here!" he went silent.. "I will do my best, i promise i will be fine" His voice soften so he can calm Ciel down.

"You better be!" Justin said "Now lets go!" Me, Justin ran to find and exit. In my arms Ciel struggled to let me, let her go but i cant. I know she wants to fight along side with Sebastian. So do i and Justin but time is running out and Sebastian promised. But still, can he keep his promise?.

We are finally out, we ran to find a safe place and anxiously waited for Sebastian. I put Ciel down and she clasps both her hands and closing her eyes. Praying so that Sebastian can make it. I look at my wrist watch. 1 minute and 19 seconds left. Dammit where are you Sebastian? Time kept on ticking my heart beat getting faster. Waiting for Sebastian. I look at my watch again.

7...

6...

5...

4...

3... My heart felt as if it stop beating, there is still no sign of Sebastian.

2..

1...

The place exploded, Ciel looked up her face went completely pale, Justin looked away. I try to hold back some tears. I saw Ciel her eyes filled with tears.

"S-sebastian..." Her tears flowing down on her cheeks like a river. "S-sebastian... Sebastian..." she closed her eye and covers her face with her hand before screaming as hard as she could. I looked away.

"SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAN!" she screamed on top of her lungs she started to cry loudly, althought i just stood there and watch Ciel crying her self out inside i was crying my self. I dont know about Justin, but i could see the pain in his eyes as well. Who knew,

...Loosing a friend would be this painfull?...

Ciel finally fainted, from exhaustion, crying, and stress... i wonder how can we move on with out our ebony haired friend.

.

.

.

When Ciel finally woke up, the funeral ceremony for Sebastian was held. While everyone there was crying , Ciel just stared blankly at Sebastian coffin. Ciel refused to see Sebastian corpse, his body was burnt. At first it was hard to identify the body, but because of broken leg we know that the corpse was Sebastian's body. The funeral ceremony went and Ciel was completely silent not even a single tear came out from her eyes.

When Sebastian's body was going to be buried Ciel frown and grip the handle of the wheelchair she was sitting on until her knuckles went white.

After the ceremony, she immediately went to her room saying that she was tired So i let her be.

It was time for dinner and Ciel didnt came out for dinner she even missed breakfast and lunch. When i got to her room and was going to knock her door i heard a noise from her room. I decided to hear what is that sound and i pressed my ear to the door in order to hear it much more clearly, and my heart sank hearing her cry.

"S-sebastian why? You idiot you said that you'll be okay –sniffle- you idiot! I hate you! ..." she paused "but this is my fault as well, if i weren't so weak –sniffle- he would be alive... i guess the seniors were right, i should have been a cook instead... because of my weakness now your gone... i'm sorry ... i'm so sorry sebastian... i'm sorry" i can feel my eyes wattering. I leaned on tp the door and look at the ceiling.

Sebastian why were you such an idiot? Dont you realize that Ciel is really sad... Much more sad than anyone of us... You damn idiot...

FLASHBACK END

"I-i never knew that you guys had a hard time...I'm sorry sir for bugging into you, mr. Justins and, ms. Ciel's business" Ron bowed at me feeling kinda guilty.

"N-no its okay... At least your way of thinking about Ciel will change.. hahaha" i said blinking away the tears that were threathening to come out.

And the both of us went silent.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>AN: sooo what do you think? please rnr and i will be totally happy


	3. Chapter 3

It's Complicated...

Ratingg: you can decide it yourself, i cant think of anything.

Summary: "Long time no see Ciel" tha masked man said smilling at Ciel

Warning: same as the last chapter i guess... and... i haven't checked it so please forgive me for the errors...

A/N: sorry for the late update~ school was killing me... but please enjoy this 3rd chapter.

* * *

><p>=CHAPTER 3=<p>

The agent and trainee sat there in silent, after hearing that story Ronald's way of thinking towards Ciel changed. '_I guess her bad attitude is just for hiding her true self, her weak side... her sorrow' _Ronald thought. He stir his now cold coffee. The silentness faded when they heard the sound of high heel boots clicking sounds from the hall outside of the cafeteria, then there was a sound of the cafeteria door opening and closing. The door revealed Ciel in a much more formal clothes than before. She looked from the right to the left scanning the place, when her eyes met both BJ's and Ronalds eyes.

"BJ! Knox! Conference room now!" Ciel's demanding sound made her the center of attention, she glared daggers at everyone that was looking at her. Everyone got back to their own business not wanting to deal with 'the demoness Ciel'. She had got that title when she was 12.

The two sitting men stood up, and made their way to the door, when they reach Ciel, she turned back and walk first.

Pressing the button for the elevator she taps her high heel boots impatiently.

.

.

.

When they reached the conference room, Ciel opened the door and made her way to her seat. There was Mr. Tanaka sitting in his usual place in the middle, and Justin sitting near Mr. Tanaka with a laptop infront of him. Once BJ saw his best buddy he shouted.

"Yo Justin how is your leg?" BJ said giving a few pats on Justin's back and sitting beside him.

"idiot i've been walking normal again, and i've been working again since a month ago... you asked now? Some friend you are" Justin said rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it." Ciel said still frowning.

"You guys are just mean!" Both Ciel and Justin rolled their yes.

"ho ho ho now since everybody is here now lets start... oh yes Ronald Knox mind to sit down?" Mr. Tanaka asked kindly.

"U-uh, okay sir" Ronald took the seat near Ciel because there were no more seats available"

"Now, lets begin... This mission you will do is to retrieve a serum" Even its just retrieving a serum Ciel still couldn't believe that she was given another chance to go on a mission, she thought she will never get that chance agan after messing so much in the past since Sebastian's death.

"This serum is very dangerous, if it goes to the wrong hands... it will be bad..."

"How bad is it?" Ciel asked.

"Lets just say, if it is converted in some type of gas... It's enough to kill the whole country.."

"B-but wait! What do they get by killing lots of people?" Ronal interupted.

"I'm afraid i dont know kiddo... So thats why the four of you must obtain the serum"

"Where's the location?" BJ asks

"Wait, i'm trying to find it..." Justin said not looking away from the laptop.

"ho ho ho. While Justin is trying to find the location... let me split you in to two groups... BJ you will go with Justin... And Ciel you will go with Ronald..." Ronald's face went pale when he heard that he was going to be teamed up with Ciel, a mix of fear and guiltyness he felt. _' should be teamed up with Sebastian not me'_. Ronald thought. He felt he had no right to be working with the team that lost a very precious comrad.

"Ron!" Ronald jumped on his seat when BJ shout at him. "U-uh yes what is it?"

"Man i've been calling for you like 3 times and you weren't listening!"

"S-sorry sir"

"Found it!" All the attention turn to Justin. "There are four bottles of this dangerous serum... two are at a dealer in the north side of town in a abandoned factory... And the other one is... in the south part of the town... hidden in some kind of ... bar?"

"Ho ho ho, is that so? Well, since Justin had just recovered from an injury both you and BJ will be going to the south part of the city.. While you and Ronald wil be taking the north side?" Ciel, Ronald, Justin, and BJ nodded. "I'll send the data to your gps.." Justin said towards Ciel, and she just nodded.

"But i need to remind you all, that this serum is very dangerous.. and if it goes to the wrong hands... You'll know what happen right?" they nodded in a unison. "Good you must retrieve it and bring it back here, dont let the enemie or as we can say... Wolf get it. It will be much worst than before"

Wolf is a evil organization, and in they are quite famous for their ruthless ways. Ciel, Justin, and BJ have already dealed with them several times before and one of their encounters with wolf took the life of their precious friend and older brother for Ciel. The three frowned at the mention of the organization especially Ciel. She started to bite her lower lips again.

"Since there is nothing more to discuss, leave at once!"

"Yes sir!" the four said in a unison and went out. But before Ciel and Ronald could go out mr. Tanaka stopped them.

"Yes sir?" Ciel asks.

"I need to remind to you that this will be your first mission since a long time" mr. Tanaka said

"Two years to be exact" Ciel corrected.

"Yes two years, two years is not a short period of time Ciel. I trust you that you wont screw up again because of... personal reasons..." Ciel gulped in nervousness "I will give you another chance on going to the field. And i'm pairing you with Ronald, so he can learn how it is to be a real agent... And for you Ronald Knox i trust you wil do as your mentor tell's you, and try to note the things that are important for being an agent... Its a rare oportunity for trainee's like you to get to go on one of the mission with their trainers.. So consider your self lucky." Ron nodded.

"Is there anything else sir?" Ciel askes again. "No, the two of you may go" And so they gone to the place where the serum is supposed to be.

.

.

.

RONALD's POV

"Is this the place?"

"Yes there's no doubt about it..." Ms. Ciel said still looking at her gps. "It should be around here" after a few minutes of finding the place we finally found it.

The place was completely empty, nothing. "Are you sure this is the place? Because there-" i jumped when i felt a hand on my shoulder. I pointed the gun to who ever hold my shoulder "Ronald stop!" Ms. Ciel said so i lower my gun.

"Sorry to scare you kid. I bet your knew" said a guy with short blonde hair and a ciggarete on his mouth.

"Agent Bard, its been a while"

"yeah sure... now what brings you here?"

"headquarters needs both the serum that they entrusted to you" Ms. Ciel said looking at this Bard guy seriously.

"oh? And what would be the password, hots stuff?" i could see the frown on ms. Ciel's lips got even deeper. She sighed before saying some words in some language i dont know. "It seems headquarters really send you eh?" Ciel just stay silent.

"Oh c'mon Ciel, dont be so cold all the time. It doesn't suit that cute face of yours" Bard gave a wink to Ciel. And brought out a small briefcase that contains both of the serums.

"I swear if looks could kill, my glare would have kill you already Bardroy" Ms. Ciel said full of Venom.

"O-okay calm down ther—"

BANG!

The sound of a gun was heard and suddenly Bard fell to the ground... Liveless. A hole could be seen in Bard's forehead.

"Ronald hide!" Ms. Ciel took the brieffcase that was still in Bard's hand and ran. I followed her. We ran accompanied buy rains of bullets. On a corner she pushed me and opened the case. She gave me the twin serum's and she replaced it with 2 identical bottles. "Keep it save with you, go out of this place quitely and dont let them catch you dont worry i'll hold them off" i could only nod and do what she says.

As i silently went out the building, i could hear the sounds of guns firing. Oh god, i hope it was the right the decision of her to let her fight alone.

CIEL's POV

Dammit! They are just too much!

BANG!

A man fell to the ground, great! Just need to keep shooting. Wait. How many people are they? I looked to the ground, where there is a small puddle. From what i can see, about 5-7 people. I can take them down. Nothing that hard. Now, just need to fing the right angle.

I silently walk through the shadows hoping that i would not be caught. While calculating a shot so i wouldnt use too much ammo. I pointed my gun on to a near by guy and shot!

BANG!

A guy fell and hit the ground, now to silently go away and find another place to shoot.

"Dont lose both of them!" shouted the one that i assume is the leader of the small group.

BANG!

Another guy fell.

"There it was from over there" i think they are idiots. They cant even tell where i'm shooting. I guess this will be ea—

CLICK-

I swallowed hard. Behind me there is one of the men, pointing a gun right to my head. Carefully i turned around, to see a man with a mask covering half of his face. Weird, all the men didnt wore a mask. But only this guy. The masked man only smile towards me, and didnt say a single word.

I looked around to find something that i can do to run away safely, i cant be dead on my first mision after 2 years cant i?

Without any more delay i kicked the mans leg and took his gun. He fell, but that didn't make me safe from danger.

"There she is! Shoot her!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

It was raining bullets, and the only thing i could do is hid my self behind a large pilar. Until they stop shooting refilling their guns.

A few minutes of waiting the shooting ceased, and this is my chance. I took a run for it. But i felt a hand on my leg making me fall.

"U-ukh what the hell?" was the only thing i could say, it was the masked man. Still smilling at me, but his grip is like a death grip. Really tight. I kicked the man's face. More likely his mask and started running again. But i could hear the crack from mask. I want to see but i cant, it'll cause my death. And i'm not ready for that sort of thing.

XXX

NORMAL POV

BJ's device has been beeping for a while. But they were busy dealing with some trouble their selfs. But they managed to escape and now on the way back to headquarters.

"Yes hello? What is it Mr. Tanaka?" BJ said while Justin started the car.

"_Its seems that Ciel is in trouble_."

"What happened to her sir?"

"_Well apparently she's facing of a dozen man alone in that abandon factory_"

"What? Where's Knox?"

"_She ordered him to bring the case back. Althought he made it. He's heavily injured_."

"Alright sir will be on our way."

"_good.. BEEP BEEP_" and the line went dead.

"What's wrong with Ciel?" Justin asked not looking away from the road.

"Trouble, now go to that abandon factory"

"sure!" and both went to save Ciel.

XXX

CIEL's POV

Dammit i'm cornered. Where should i go next?

I heard a chuckle from my back. It was that masked man again. Man he's so stubborn, how many times must i kick, or punch him to make him unconsious? But its all because of that damned mask. That mask is protecting his face. Maybe a few more punches and it'll brake and i can send him to the other side. It's better than being chased around like a rat.

I started with a punch that was directed to the masked man's face but he easily dodge it not like my other kicks. He smiled again towards me and started to give a punch of his own. But i too dodge the hit easily. I catched his hand and kick him in the gut. Sending him down. I was about to hit him again but one of the masked man's comrad shot me in the left arm.

"Aaaakh!" i clutched the wound, it was burning. It has been so long sinc the last time i felt this kind of pain. Even thought i experienced thousands and thousands of wounds you'll never get used to the pain. The agonizing pain. From the corner of my eyes i could see the masked man gave a awrning look to the guy that shot at my arm. He wants to beat me with his own power eh? So be it! Because im not gonna back down.

Shakily i stood up, taking out my gun and pointing it to the masked man's face. He seems to be calm. Because i cant seem to make that smile on his face dissapear. Slowly i started to push the trigger. The man still stood there, motionless.

BANG!

The man looked surprised when my shot missed, its as if he was expecting me to kill him. While he is stil distracted i took the chance to run towards him and give a very hard punch to the mask with my good hand. He tumbled back as usual. And crack sounds could be heard before the man's mask break completely. "my my Ciel. Rude as always" the masked man has finally spoken. What does he mean by that? How does he know my name? More importantly why does he sound so familiar?

The man chuckled and looked up slowly. When his face was looking right at to me, my eyes widen.

Infront of me, right infront of my stands a man that i thought that i will never see again in my whole life. The man i thought who was dead.

The man that i miss so much...

"S-sebasti...an?" was the only thing that i could manage to say. He chuckled again. "Long time no see, Ciel" i, i still cant believe it! I must be dreaming! There's no way Sebastian is right infront of me, smilling to me like that... No.. i must be crazy! Snap out Ciel! Sebastian is dead!

"I'm sorry if i have to be rude to a lady but" he grab hold of my neck and squeezed it. And took the two fake serums that were in my pocket. Before giving a harsh kick to my stomach. It must be a dream it has to... i was so deep in thought that i didnt notice both BJ and Justin's voice calling out for me. All i could do is stare into the person, this person. No... Sebastian... helplessly. He grab hold of me on the neck again, it hurts. But i cant seem to move my body, its paralyzed just by looking at the person infront of me.

"Well since we got what we want, i guess we wont have anymore use for you" He smiled softly towards me, but he gave a harsh blow to my stomach once more. Making me gasp for air. "Sorry" was the last thing i heard from him before he pushed me on the edge of the high factory. Making me fall to a small pool. And drown in to it. Lost to the world.

_It's that really you?_

_The one who i really care about?_

_Why are you so different from what i can remember all those years ago?_

_Why are you not with me?_

_Where we could always be happy._

NORMAL POV

BANG! BANG! BANG! The moment BJ and Justin entered the building they had to deal with a group of mean with guns, they couldn't help Ciel at this point.

"CIEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DONT JUST STAND THERE!" Justin shouted. While shooting he could see hoe helpless Ciel is with this man. He cant seem to notice the man because his black bangs where in the way.

"DAMMIT CIEL GET A HANG OF YOUR SELF!" he shouted again. It was not like Ciel to just stand still like that.

"Its no use Justin, its as if Ciel is in her own world! Concentrate on this thugs first then Ciel!" Justin didn't have any choice but to follow.

But when the man stop shooting and retreated from the commando of the leader. I Big splash was heard.

"Damn! Ciel what's wrong with you!" Justin said and race to tha small pool. He immediately dive in and swim to the bottom where Ciel drowned. He took hold of Ciel and swimmed to the surface. Once on the surface he swam to the edges and BJ took hold of Ciel bringing her up, then helping Justin.

They helped Ciel by pushing her stomach (is it right? I honestly dont know what to do when there's a person drowning... and im just too lazy to search the internet... so please forgive me.. heheh~) over and over until Ciel started coughing out the water. She opened her eyes slowly...

"J..ustin..? B...J?'' she said weakly

"Thank god Ciel! i thought you were a gonner" BJ shouted. Ciel and Justin just kept silent. Before Ciel started to sit up but the clutch at her right arm.

"Dammit!" was the only thing she could say.

"Let me take a look at that" Justin said toring of Ciel's right sleeve. Justin grimaced when he saw the bullet wound. It wasnt only bleeding it was slighty burnt as well "Its seem they used some kinda potion on the bullets" he said silently then starting to work on the wound.

"BJ hold her down, since this is no ordinary bullet... this is gonna hurt like hell" He said and BJ did as he was told. He hugged Ciel tight so that she wouldn't squirm so much and make the wound even worst. Ciel is very strong for a women, but still. A wound covered with some kind of acid substance... who could ever stand that?

"I'm sorry Ciel, im not gonna lie to you.. but this is gonna hurt alot." Justin said and Ciel gave a nod. Justin started his work, when he was slowly pulling out the bullet. Ciel screamed in agony not only it was so painfull but it was burning her as well. Ciel shaked in BJ's hold. She wasnt able to hold on to the pain anymore. And she fainted.

XXX

Currently Ciel, Justin and BJ are being lectured by Mr. Tanaka because of their bad performance, but the blame was mostly for Ciel.

"I trusted you agent Phantomhive, but its seems that you weren't ready enouh for this. I should have waited another few years." The one being lectured just stared at the ground and not paying attention to what Mr. Tanaka is saying.

"Please sir dont blame her completely on this, at least the guys got the fake ones" Justin deffended.

"Yes i know. But we cannot aford another death of any agents. We are already short of them. And her perfomance earlier could have made everything even worse" And that shut Justin up.

"Agent Phantomhive i'm sorry i have to say this once more... But you are prohibited to go on missions without my further permission.. do you understand?" Mr. Tanaka asks with a sharp tone, but the said person is so deep in her own thoughts. That she didnt even notice Mr. Tanaka was talking to her and walking towards her.

"Agent Phantomhive, do you hear me?" Mr. Tanaka asked again. But again she just kept silent.

"Ciel! was has gotten to you? Ever since that man beat the hell out of you. You've act as if you have seen a ghost!" BJ said shaking Ciel's shoulder.

"...im" was the only thing that could be heard from the shocked little Phantomhive.

"what?"

"i- i saw him..." she said again a little louder this time

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>AN: so how was it? pleaaasee RnR it makes me happy~

well that i for now.. see next time! *goes to the bathroom because she has been holding off the need to pee all day*


End file.
